Gaira
Gaira (in Japanese: ガイラ, Gaira) is a Frankenstein-spawn kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1966 Toho film War of the Gargantuas. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. He was portrayed by the late Haruo Nakajima. Biography Gaira resembles his "brother" Sanda, being a humanoid giant monster whose body is covered in fur. However, Gaira's skin and fur are a greenish color, and his fur somewhat resembles seaweed, loosely hanging on his body. The top of Gaira's head is flat, his nose is very large and wide, and he has a noticeable underbite, with two fangs on his lower jaw extending outside of his mouth. In Go! Godman, Gaira has a new head with no fangs on his lower jaw and a mane of brown hair around his head. In the follow-up series,Go! Greenman, Gaira's suit is worn and beginning to decay, and appears as a much darker color, with much of the suit's fur having fallen off. In the 2008 Go! Godman film, a new Gaira suit was constructed to replicate his appearance in War of the Gargantuas. This new suit, designed by Fuyuki Shinada, is nearly identical to Gaira's original appearance, only being a lighter shade of green. Dwelling within the pitch-blackness of the ocean depth, a powerful green giant lurked. Armed with unquestionable strength and a bloodlust matched by nothing, Gaira showed himself to be a murderous creature. Acting like the right hand of the devil, the ape like creature not only defeated the Giant Octopus, but attacked the very ship that the sea beast was just latched upon. Shoving the vessel beneath the waves, Gaira devoured most of the crew members that managed to flee the boat. Like rats from a sinking ship, they paddled their way through the waves. Unfortunately their efforts would be in vain, as the beast swam after them hungrily. But the monster's belly called for more than just a few scrapes of humans on ships, and Gaira made his way to land. First arriving at an airport, the sea beast made his presence known to the mainland. After eating a poor woman he snatched up, Gaira finally left as the sun pulled itself from the darkened clouds. Mulling over the destruction, the Japanese military went into action shortly after and set a trap for the beast. Waiting for the right time, the brave men and woman lured the creature deeper and deeper into the mainland. Burning villages and blasting with tanks together forced the creature to the electrified lake. Once he stepped into the sapphire waters the trap was sprung and Japan now had Gaira on the ropes. Electrified with over a million volts of sizzling power, the monster looked that its reign would be over, that is until his brother Sanda intervened. Saving his kin, the twin giants ran. However, it was not long before their differences in regards to human life tore them apart. Realizing that human life meant nothing to Gaira, after gazing at the torn tourists cloths that laid beside the killer, Sanda attacked his brother. However, even in his weakened condition, the murdering beast Gaira was able to flee. Within a few days the brothers made it to Tokyo and continued their battle where they had left off. Like Cain and Able they fought, each knowing that only one would survive. So intense was their battle, that not even the land could contain their fury. Throwing themselves into the harbor, the gargantuas continued to battle in the ocean's waters. Even the countless bombs that mankind dropped from their helicopters did little to detour their lust. Yet, as fate would have it the bombs trigged an undersea volcano. Erupting with godly force, their bodies were soon engulfed in the flames. Their bodies soon destroyed in the molten fires, burning their images from existence. Navigation Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Revived Category:Related to Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Mutilators Category:Science Fiction Villains